start again
by eiko-mitsuko
Summary: amm bueno este finc se trata de que: maka se va a vivir con su mama a ney york  no cuenta mucho de lo que vivio en new york  y regresa total ente cambiada,durante la historia ella y soul sedan cuanta de que se aman y demas, disfrutenlo bueno eso espero X3
1. Chapter 1

**bueno yo soy nueva aqui asi que espero que les guste mi historia X3 ATTM:'montse williams germanota**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

Maka pov

Estaba sentada en el sillón principal de la casa jugando osu con mi nintendo Ds con mis audífonos puesto ya que enfrente me mi estaba me mejor amigo soul jugando con el Xbox de repente se volteo y me hizo una seña para decirme que estaba sonando mi celular, le puse pausa a mi juego me quite los audífonos y fui a contestar

Hola – dije mientras me acercaba más el celular

Hola mi niña como has estado-dijo una vos femenina

Quien habla-dije algo confundida

Pues ovio que tu mami maka-dijo riendo

Ahhh mamá… que ocurre?-dije

Es que quería verte maka –me menciono

ah bueno donde nos vemos-mencione

es que maka ya que yo me quede con tu justodia quiero que te vengas a vivir con migo-

oh vivir con titigoo ? al decir eso soul se acerco al teléfono para oír que decía-

si veras como siempre estoy viajando quería ir a nueva york y me encanto demasía que me quede a vivir ahí pero me sentí sola así que quiero que vengas a vivir con migo a los new york-

queeeeeeeeeeee –grite con soul

,ay alguien con tigo –

am si mi mejor amigo pero , estás segura que quieres vivir con migo

Si am porque te pregunto te vas a venir a vivir con migo a new york maka te mando los boletos y mas te vale que vengas asi que espero que te despidas bien de tus amigos .. –mientras se corto la llamada

WTF? –dije mientras soul se veía

Así que te vas a new york-menciono

Tengo que, soul mi madre me lo pidió- mientras sonó me nintendo avisándome que me llego un i-mail Si era mi madre que me mando mí boleto de avión lo leí en vos alta decía:

Querida maka:

Aquí está tu boleto de avión es para mañana así que ve armando tus maletas, solo debes de imprimir el boleto y llevar tu pasaporte , tu avión es el 01 y sale a las 00:00 horas te espero con ansias de vete querida ya que tienes 16 añotes y estarás con migo 2 semestres y si te gusta te quedas

Para siempre con cariño tu mami besos y abrazos

Suspire y vi a soul

Sera mejor que ya nos vallamos a dormir mañana será un día muy largo tendremos que ir de comparas, yo voy a avisar a los chicos por inbox aque horas devén de ir para despedirles y debes avisar a stubaki-chan que mañana no vamos a la escuela buenas noches maka –dijo y cerró la puerta de su cuarto y yo hice lo mismo . me acoste en mi cuarto me acoste y pense como seria new york y si me ivan a extreñar...

* * *

><p>bueno espero que les aya llamdo la atencion el proxomo episodio lo suvo mañana nos vemos X33<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Que flojera pararte en viernes el la mañana a las 10 de la mañana.. un momento a las 10 de la mañana mm no me quiero levantar pero tengo que ¬¬ maldita sea hoy un día tan lindo para ir al parque, tengo que ir al maldito centro comercial a comprar cosas que ni al caso pero tengo que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para levantarme de la cama, vamos maka tu puedes, vamos.. 3 minutos después.. listo bueno tengo que hacer el desayuno e ir a levantar al flojo de Soul, que risa nunca le gusta que lo levante jajaja ahora que lo pienso la cama tiene brasos porque nunca me deja en paz siempre quiere que este con ella

Abrí la puerta de su cuarto se veía tierno dormido debo aceptarlo ... pero bueno

soul ya párate flojo son las 10 de la mañana- le dije casi me moría la ver la cara que tenia me decía con los ojos que mejor me hubiera ido a cingar a ...

maka no 5 min. Más –dijo medio dormido, con ojos de me las pagaras maka estaba soñando ¬¬

no flojo párate ahora mismo –dije con una sonrisa y Salí de su recamara agalle mi celular y marque a tsubaki-chan

ok ok ahorita salgo gran estúpida ¬¬- me lo dio gritando con un tono de todo lo que haces se te regresa y yo por supuesto quería responder pero stubaki me contesto

Halo- dijo stubaki ella me hace calmar

Hola tsubaki soy maka te hablo para que le digas al profesor que no pudimos ir yo y soul ya que nos surgió un problema- dije un poco apenada

Ok maka yo le aviso nos vemos- dijo con un tono de no te preocupes

Bye - dije un poca mas despreocupada y colge el celular

Desayunamos yo y soul y salimos al centro comercial compramos un pantalón entubado negro , una blusa de manga hasta el codo morada de cuadros y unos tenis, compramos comida unas donas papas y una tarjeta de 100 pesos para que le llamara cuando llegara regresamos a la casa y nos encontramos a Blair quien pregunto que ocurría le contamos todo y dijo que nos ayudaría con las maletas y nos dirigimos a mi recamara y empezamos a meter mi ropa cenamos en silencio y me aconsejaron que descansara que a las 10 de la noche me despertarían y yo accedí y me dormí

después me levanto soul y me metí a bañar me puse mi ropa y los tenis en una bolsa pequeña metí mi i-pod, nintendo , mi celular , mi i-pod nano, los cargadores y audífonos, mi boleto y mi pasaporte, todo me dirigí a la puerta pero antes de salir Blair me dijo

Maka te voy a extrañas demasiado –dijo Blair con las lagrimas en las mejillas y abrasándome

Yo también Blair y espero que no agás cosas extrañas con soul te quiero demasiado cuídate- mencioné mientras una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla y sonriendo, salimos yo y soul de la casa en dirección a la moto para ir al aeropuerto

Llegando nos encontramos con los chico nos abrasamos nos dijimos cuanto nos queremos que nada iba a cambiar que siempre seremos amigos y siempre tendré mi lugar en su corazón que no importaban las distancias ya que siempre miraremos el mismo cielo llorando mos dieron las 11:55 y me encaminaron a mi avión nos dimos un abraso y me subí para partir..

* * *

><p>ok bueno aquí termina el capitulo2 si un poco corto y el proximo capitulo lo subo mañana... attm:'montse williams germanota<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**ok este capitulo es un poca mas corto que el otro y es que nada mas es un pequeño resumen de lo que maka vive en new york **

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 3<strong>

en el avión me puse mi i-pod nano y a jugar con mi nintendo osu por supuesto juge nada mas 2 horas después los apagué y me dormí esperando a llegar me levante un poco temprano a las 9 de la mañana eso significa que nada mas faltaban 5 horas, saque mi celular y me metí a mi facebook, después me metí en mi i-pod a ver películas osea que tardaran 120 o 180 minutos en fin al aterrizar tube que ir por las demás maletas malditas maletas pesaban tanto ¬¬ me encontré a mi madre en la entrada del aeropuerto y si se preguntan si se hablar ingles (shinigami-sama nos obligo a aprendernos para que cuando fuéramos a hacer misiones con los técnicos-armas de otros lugares nada mas habláramos ingles) hablamos de todo, me llevo a clases de canto y guitarra en el taxi directo a casa oí una canción pegajosa la canción iba

Just dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom

Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom

Just dance, it's gonna be okay

Da da da

Dance, dance, dance

Just, just, just, just dance

Al terminar la canción el conductor del programa de radio dijo que se trataba de lady gaga y la canción se llamaba just dance y no dude en apuntarlo para descargarla, que era la primera canción que saco así que ya era una cantante con tiempo y me volví una de sus fans si en una Little Monter, y así con el tiempo

4 meses después

Si eso significa que ya iba a volver casa, mi mama me compro muchas cosas y lucia diferente bueno ya tenía 17 años que se esperaba me compro mi boleto de avión a Japón pero no les quería contar a los chicos quería que fuera una sorpresa quería ver la cara de mi papá, tsubaki, paty, liz, Black star, Marie, chrona, ox, Kim y por supuesto de Soul, de mi Soul

No quería esperar más así que mi boleto fue al siguiente día, a las 9 de la mañana :3

The end for now


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola hola bueno qui subo el capitulo 4 disfrutenlo X3**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

Maka pov

Ya había bajado del avión estuvo un poco pesado el viaje en primer lugar: un maldito niño estaba molestando, segundo:señora babeo todo lo que esta alado durmió en mi hombro tercero: mr. yo no fuy puso musica a todo volumen y no me dejo dormir.. me molesta compartir acientos de avión... aunque admito que el chico de adelante era bastante atractivo X3

nota persoñal: no volver a viajar en avion a menos de que viaje con soul

Busque en mi pequeña mochila las llaves de la casa donde vivía con Soul y Blair, agarre el 1 taxi que vi y le pedí que me llevara a la dirección de la antigua casa al llegar no pude evitar preguntarme si a soul le iba a gustar como me veía pero no me importo abrí la puerta pero no había nadie supongo que salio a hacer cosas que el hace soul o esta con Black star.. entre a mi habitación estaba como la había dejado antes de partí, arrastre mis maletas ,arrope mi cama, guarde mi ropa, le hice su altar a lady gaga,guarde mis disco,revistas y libros nuevos, guarde mis audífonos,cargadores,mi ipod nano, mi ipad,mi ipod touch,mi in styler y mi maquillaje que no consistía de mucho, en el cajón principal y acomode mis fotos, peluches, etc. Al terminar no pude evitar entrar a la recamara de soul y tenia todo lo que tenia antes, en el eterio puse mi disco favorito Bort this way, me senté en la segunda sala a jugar con mi celular y cantar las canciones del disco.

Soul pov

Ente a la casa y se oyó música que no había escuchado, bueno si pero no en mi casa, camine por la casa y note que la recamara de maka estaba entre abierta y se veían sus cosas nuevas, corrí hacia donde venia el sonido y me acerque a ella y le tape los ojo

Soul- dijo maka contenta, la destape y rápidamente se dio la vuelta se veía linda, su cabello estaba mas rubio que antes, ondulado y el leco lacio de lado, tenia una blusa parecida a la que se llevo en el viaje pasado, un short arriba de la rodilla demasiado corto pero se le veía bien, unos tenis de bota arriba del tobillo morados, y unos audífonos monster beats negros en el cuello se veía Hermosa .

Como has estado?- mencione ahora contenta – dijo con una sonrisa que te parece si invitamos a los chicos?-dije esta bien llamare a stubaki-chan- ok

General pov

Kid: tsubaki-chan me llego un mensaje

Tsubaki: si a mi también

Patty: a mi igual Liz

Liz: a mi también patty es de soul

Tsubaki: Black star baja de ahí

Black star: esta bien stubaki-chan

Kid: vamos a su casa chicos todos: ok

Soul pov

Soul: porque no me avisaste que venias?

Maka: bueno es que era una sorpresa

Soul: oh y valla que me sorprendiste

Maka: perdón no quería avisar la flojera mata

Soul: ya llegaron los chicos escóndete

Maka: ok

General pov

tsubaki: Que paso soul?

Soul: Que no te acuerdas

Liz: dinos soul que ocurre?

Soul: No se acuerdan

Kid: apúrate soul y dinos esto no se me hace simétrico

Soul: recuerden vamos

Patty: soul habla

Maka: Hola chicos como han estado?

Patty, Liz y tsubaki: Ma

Kid y Black star: kaa

Patty: estas aquí

Maka: ahh si

Black star: en Japón

Maka: am, no como crees soy un espíritu ¬¬

Liz: ahh Black star como haces ese tipo de preguntas tan ovias

Black star: ah no molesten a su dios máximo ¬¬

Todos: y ahora que fumo ¬¬

Maka: Amm Black star

Black star: si?

Maka: tienes abierta la cremallera x3

Black star: wtf maka?

Maka: Em.

Black star: jodete

Maka: pues tu vete a joder a tu madre

Black star: pues tu prime…

tsubaki: ya dejen de pelear maka acaba de llegar y ya están peleando

Maka y Black star: perdón

Soul: bueno armemos la fiesta

Todos: ok

Liz: am no creen que es muy tarde

Todos: Liz

Liz: Em.

Todos: la cagaste

Liz: es que será mejor que ágamos la fiesta otro día con todos

Maka: bueno chicos es verdad lo que dice Liz ay que buscar un día donde estén todos no

Soul: yo apoyo a Maka y Liz

Todos: ok

Stubaki: bueno será mejor que todos nos vallamos a dormir

Maka: si como dio Liz ya es muy tarde

Kid: bueno nosotros ya nos vamos cuídense

Maka: ok

Soul: vallan con cuidado

Black star: ya enserio ¬¬

Soul : ok no

Maka: ok ok

Media hora después de que los chicos se fueron

Maka: bueno, ya me voy a dormir estoy un poca cansada, el viaje estuvo un poco mas pesado que el anterior ademas ya son la 1:20 de la mañana

Soul: yo igual estoy cansado después de todo llegar a las 11 a tu casa es un poco tarde después de estar con black star

Maka: ok descansa

Soul: igualmente

Maka: soul..

Soul: em

Maka: y Blair

Soul: ok ya decía que algo faltaba, debe de estar de vaga por ahí

Maka: ok hasta mañana

(En la racamara de maka)

todos cambiaron demasiado aun no puedo creer que sean ellos se veian espectaculares

tsubaki: llevaba una blusa blanca con un chaleco de encajes, una falda de encajes esponjada unas medias y unas sandalias de 5 cm. de tacon a decir verdad se encojio o yo cresi ya que solo con los tacones me alcanzo y su pelo lo llevava amarrado con una coleta.

Black star: llevaba una camida blanca con una corbata desabrochada se veia bien, un pantalon negro y unos tenis converse all star negros y su pelo como siempre pero le quedava bien y el si estaba como 5 cm. mas alto que yo :3

kid: llevaba una camisa negra con unas cruces rojas y manchas de pintura del mismo color, un pantalón negro y unos adidas negros con rojo su pelo estaba alborotado párese a había dejado un poco eso de la simetría en vestirse, el también estaba un poco mas alto que yo pero bueno.

Liz: llevaba un vestido straple arriba de la rodilla pero no tan corto rojo y unas sandalias rojas de tacon de 5 cm. ella tambien se encojio y su pelo lo lleva suelto con una diadema roja

Patty: usaba una blusa negra con manchas color neón, un pantalon entubado negro y unos tenis vans de bota con colores neón su pelo estaba mas largo amarrado con una coleta pero no echa como tsubaki ella lo llevaba no tan arreglado se le veia mejor que a tsubaki, pero a patty si se le notaba que se encojio parecia la mas niña ahí

y para finaliar soul: llevaba una blusa negra con las mangas naranjas, un pantalon negro y unos tenis nike naranjas se le veian bien, su pelo alborotado y el era en mas alto entre yo y el abian 10 cm. de diferencia :( pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con tacone :3 que bueno fue volver a verlos..

~FIN~

* * *

><p><strong>Ok mañana subo el proximo aunque a qui les traigo un adelanto<strong>

_tsubaki: Maka que te parece si vamos al parque de diversiones_

_Maka: Ok tsubaki nos vemos en la entrada del centro comercial..._

_tsubaki: Maka esos chicos se te quedan viendo y el rubio no esta tan mal ^^_

_maka: am vamos_

_soul: maka regresemos a casa _

_maka: pero soul _

_soul: vamonos a casa_

_~ * ~'_

_Maka: que demonios te pasa soul? que con esos celos?_

_soul: Maka es que tu me gust... _

**bueno hasta qui me despido nos vemos :3 attm :'Montse williams germanota**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola Hola como estan bueno el capitulo 5 empieza aqui ^^**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5 <span>(maka pov)<span>

Que lindo es caminar en la pradera con un chico lindo que ni siquiera me acuerdo de su nombre... es rubio con ojos azules me recuerda a Liz.. un momento es Liz.. cambie al chico lindo por mi mejor amiga eso significa que lo puedo cambiar por quien se me de la gana, bueno entonce conviértete en soul.. si paso.. voy a disfrutar demasiado esto.. X3 de repente me acorralo en un árbol, su rostro estaba cerca de mi, sus labios casi rosaban los míos y de repente... sonó el maldito despertador ¬¬, ok si lo entiendo era un sueño pero, PORQUE DEMONIOS SONÓ A LAS 8 DE LA MAÑANA ¬¬. Mejor vuelvo a dormir.. (2 minutos después).. Maldita sea no puedo dormir... ya mejor me levanto a ver que demonios hago a las 8 de la mañana ¬¬

nota personal : Ajustar el despertador a las 9 de la mañana :3

maka: oh hola soul que haces levantado a esta hora?

soul: maka buenos dias.. ahh estoy jugando el xbox :3

maka: si ya me di cuenta pero porque a esta hora?

soul: esque a esta hora es cuando yo y black star jugamos y nos despertamos mejor

maka: ok... (5 min. después) oh mira esta conectada tsubaki

soul: y?

maka: soul jodete ¬¬

inbox ( tsubaki y maka)

maka: Hola

tsubaki: hola maka

maka: amm tsubaki estoy aurrida :(

tsubaki: si yo tambien amm que te parece si salimos con los chicos

maka: ok y a donde ?

tsubaki: am déjame pensar :3 (5 min. después)

tsubaki: maka que te parece si vamos al parque de diverciones

maka: ok tsubaki nos vemos en el centro comercial

tsubaki: ok yo le aviso a los demas nos vemos ahi a las 2 pm.

maka: nos vemos

tsubaki: bye

fin del inbox

maka: soul nos vamos al parque de diverciones a las 2 asi que ve buscando tu ropa X3

soul: y cuando desidimos eso ¬¬

maka: ahorita asi que desayuna, yo me baño primero ok

soul: esta bien

(en el centro comercial) General pov

Maka: Hola tsubaki ^^

tsubaki: Hola maka listos?

maka: listos,

Maka: chora cuanto sin verte

chorna: si maka

Maka: dame un abazo chorna

chrona: ok

tsubaki: bueno estas son las parejas para los juegos:

-liz y patty

-chrona y kid

-maka y soul

-black star y yo

ok entremos

patty: wa esta muy lindo a que juego primero ?

tsubaki : eligen tu, black star y soul

patty , black star y soul: ok ^^ amm ala montaña rusa de madera}

todos: ok subamos

~terminando el juego~

patty: ahh que lindo y ahora ala martillo ^^

todos : pero esta demasiado lejos

soul: no importa ahy que disfrutar el parque ^^

todos: ok

black star: subamos

todos :ok

+ terminando el juego +

maka: chicos que les parece si vamos a comer helado y nos esperamos hasta que se nos bajan si¡

todos : ok vamos

maka: bueno pidan

todos: ok pidamos

-soul: yo de chocolate

-maka: yo de crema

-patty: yo de oreo

-Liz: napolitano

-kid: vainilla

-chrona: limón

-black star: yo tambien de crema pero con cubierta de chocolate

tsubaki: ok yo los pido ^^

todos: ok

tsubaki: señorita me da de fresa, chocolate, crema, oreo, napolitano, vainilla, limon y uno especial de crema con cuvierta de chocolate ^^ por favor

señora: ok hija son 40 yenes ^^

tsubaki: ok

(En la mesa)

tsubaki: listo aquí están chicos agarren el suyo ^^

todos: ok gracias tsubaki ^^

maka: esta rico ^^

patty: si delicioso ^^

(1 hora después)

maka: y ahora a que juego?

patty:al boomerang :3

maka: ok ese juego me encanta ^^ tsubaki aquí horas sierran el parque ?

tsubaki: a las 7 de la noche maka ^^

maka: ok

(10 juegos después o 2 horas y media)

maka: ah nos queda media hora ^^...

tsubaki :Maka esos chicos se te quedan viendo y el rubio no esta tan mal ^^

maka: am vamos

tsubaki: ok

maka: Hola chicos

chicos: hola hermo..

soul: maka regresemos a casa

maka: pero soul

soul: vamonos a casa

maka: nos vemos tsubaki despide nos de los demás..

maka pov

todo el viaje a la casa estuvo callado hasta la casa, hasta que llegamos por fin rompí el hielo

Maka: que demonios te pasa soul?- ante ese comentario soul solo gruño entonces volví a preguntar porque la acción que hizo si me había enojado bastante ¬¬

Maka: que con esos celos?- le dije gritando en verdad estaba enojada y en cuanto lo dije, soul se acerco demasiado a mi rostro por lo que me estremecí demasiado

Soul: Maka es que tu me gust... y justo al momento en lo que me iba a decir .. la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a tsubaki y black star

black star: Hola saluden a su dios máximo

yo y soul: que demonios quieres black star

black star: bueno les vine a decir que.

soul y yo: que?

tsubaki:que si no quieren mudarce a una casa con nosotros

maka: am si encantada, pero su casa es bastante chica para que vivamos juntos

tsubaki: Si.. pero podriamos alquilar una casa mas grande..

maka: pero solo nosotros o Kid, Patty y liz.?

tsubaki: am seria mejor que todos no

maka: esta bien :) am quieres dormir aquí por hoy tu en mi recamara y los chicos en la de soul llamamos a Kid y que ellos también vengan para ver que casa alquilamos :3 no ?

soul: si yo apoyo a maka

tsubaki: esta bien yo le llamo ^^

( media hora después )

kid: hola chicos

todos: hola

maka: listos para ver las casas en alquiler ?

todos: ok ^^

10 casas despues

tsubaki: amm ami me gusto la numero 9

maka: a mi la 10

soul: a mi la 5

kid: a mi la 8

black star : la 1

maka: pero la 1 esta muy chica

black star: si pero tiene 1 estrella en la entrada

maka: ok ¬¬ que tal si vemos otra

soul: yo tambien opino lo mismo

tsubaki: ok veamos la casa 11

kid: ok

todos: wau

patty: es super grande

maka: es perfecta, soul cuanto cuesta?

soul: 12,000 yenes :o

maka: esta muy cara

kid: si pero si todos aportamos podemos pagarla

maka: ok bueno dividamos 12,000 entre 6 son..

tsubaki y maka: 2000 yenes cada uno ^^

black star: bien podemos pagarla ^^

maka: si am bueno sera mejor dormir ya chicos, am pero primero pedirla y mañana guardar las cosas de cada uno ^^

kid: si bueno chicas buenas noches vallan sacando su dinero ^^

maka: descansen ~FIN~

* * *

><p><strong>bueno aquí termina el capitulo 5 ya saben el próximo mañana cuídense ^.^ attm:'montse williams germanota<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**ok el capitulo 6 :3 **

* * *

><p>capitulo 6<p>

( en la recamara de Maka 'sonó el despertador' ) oh que wewa pararse son una pierna en el braso, si la pierna era de patty porque demonios se me tubo que ocurrir invitarlas a dormir

flashback

_tsubaki: am seria mejor que todos no_

_Maka: esta bien :) am quieres dormir aquí por hoy tu en mi recamara y los chicos en la de soul llamamos a Kid y que ellos también vengan para ver que casa alquilamos :3 no ?_

_soul: si yo apoyo a maka_

_tsubaki: esta bien yo le llamo ^^_

_ flashback _

ok nota personal: no volver a invitar a las chicas a dormir a mi recamara ^^ uh ahora que lo recuerdo nos vamos a mudar a la misma casa ojala y tengamos 1 recamara para cada una ^^ bueno sera mejor que las levante para que se vallan a su casa a arreglar sus cosas ... 5 minutos después...

Maka: liz ayudame a parar a tu hermana

liz: ok, pero ver te dije que era la que mas costaba trabajo y enserio amaneciste con su pierna en tu braso ?

Maka: si y no entiendo como pudo ponerla sin darse la vuelta... 5 min. mas tarde...

Maka: al fin te despiertas wevona ¬¬ no sabes el tiempo que perdimos levantandote ¬¬

patty: perdón, perdón ... :C

Maka: bueno ya paso C: vallan a despertar a kid para que se vallan a arreglar sus cosas ^^

Liz: Maka y tsubaki?

Maka. ase unos 5 min. se fue con Black star a arreglar sus cosas

Patty: ok bueno sera mejor que ya nos vallamos para arreglar mis jirafas en las maletas ^^

Maka: (en susurro) liz aun sigue con lo de las jirafas?

liz: (en susurro) si aun no lo supera

Maka: ok

~~ en la puerta ~~

kid: Bueno Maka nos vemos en la casa la dirección viene en la pagina de la casa -saliendo de la casa

maka: ok nos vemos ^^ bye -cerrando la puerta

Maka: ok soul ve al sontano a buscar las cajas, para mudarnos yo empezare por la cocina, ah y trae mucho poliestireno para que las valijas de vidrio nos se rompan ^^

Soul: ok Maka

Soul: listo aquí están as cajas y el poliestireno ya bajaste los platos

Maka: Si yo los acomodo, tu ve por las cosas de la sala yo llamo al camión de mudanzas que nos traigan uno y tu lo manejas ^^

Soul: ok

Maka: Listo ya están los platos ahora voy con lo del baño

Soul: Maka tocan la puerta

Maka: pues abre ¬¬ devén de ser los del camión para entregarte las llaves

Soul: ok ¬¬ listo termine la sala voy con mi cuarto, ah y despierta a blair para que le avises que nos mudamos y que en la se puede quedar en la casa

Maka: si sera mejor que no se valla con nosotros

Soul: concuerdo con tigo C:

Maka: am ya termine el baño, voy a mi recamara ^^

- recamara de Maka -

am bueno empezamos con las fotos, caja 2: los discos y libros, caja 3: figuras y peluches, caja 4:cosas de la cama caja 5: ropa y zapatos, caja 6: cosas del los cajones,caja 7: albunes de lady gaga y blusas de ella, en un tubo guarda papeles: metí mis posters de lady gaga, foto por foto.. y listo

Maka: soul ya termine - dije gritando contenta ya que por fin había terminado mi tortura, eso de estar poniendo cosa por cosa en una caja si costaba trabajo y mas si tu subres de flojitis aguda X3

- recamara de soul -

soul pov

Soul:Maka como es que eres mas rápida si yo empece antes que tu y me ganaste ¬¬

maka: no es mi culpa que seas taaan lentoooo X3

soul: ¬¬

no entiendo como es que Maka que estaba mas plana que tsubaki tenga mas un poco mas que blair como es que se desarrollo tan rápido ¬¬ digo no tiene tan mal cuerpo y es muy inda pero que onda con ella ... ahora todos los chicos se le quedan viendo y eso no me gusta para nada... y maldito Black star estuve a punto de decirle lo que siento por ella y entra como juan de las pitas a mi casa ¬¬ me las va a pagar el maldito, por el no pude besarla y el como si nada me pregunta :_ Que te pasa soul.. _¬¬ como si no supiera ¬¬ pendejo, maldi..

Maka: soul pon el camión enfrente para ir subiendo las cosas

Soul: ok'

- en la sala -

Soul: Ok Maka ve subiendo las cosas de la cocina yo de la sala, despues sacamos las cajas de tu recamara, del baño y de mi cuartopara luego subirlas al camión

Maka: ok soul y después entramos para ver si nos nos falta nada n.n

Soul: Ok'

( 50 min. mas tarde)

maka: listo al fin terminamos con las cajas, supongo que nos llevamos la tele de pantalla plana, la mesa de la sala, el sillón que nos regalo mi mamáy los cuadros, que Blair se compre sus cosas -.-

soul: pero la pantalla pesa demasiado, primero llevamos la mesa, el sillón y los cuadros después entre los 2 la pantalla sale?

Maka: ok' yo llevo la mesa

Soul: y supongo que yo el sillón -.-' (5 min. después)

Maka: listo haora la pantalla

Soul: ok a la cuenta de 3 tu la levantas del lado derecho ok

Maka: si

Soul: 1,2, ... 3

(4 min. después)

Maka: listo ahora cierra el camino y subamos para ir a laca

Soul: Ok

- 7 calles después -

Soul: listo Maka aquí es - apagando el camion

maka: woo es bastante enorme- abriendo la puerta

Soul: si demasiado grande

Maka Pov

wou la casa.. no casa no.. mancion era enorme estaba pintada blanco era de 2 pisos en la entrada había un portón negro con un muro de ladrillo rojo, tenia un super patio, estaba demasiado ancha con demasiadas formas, tenia un tipo lago en la entrada con unos cuadro para cruzar, terminando el pequeño puente había unas escaleras y la puerta era de cristal, a un costado había otras escaleras para subir a la planta mas alta arriba del 2 piso era una especie de cabaña pero echa de cristal pero lo mas extraño es que no se rompía, las ventanas eran grandes y desplasables igual de cristal en la parte de atrás había un patio demasiado verde y a un costado una alberca.. muy bonita y ah no tengo palabras, creo que voy a llorar :'C

Kid: Chicos perdón por el retraso es que Liz no se apuraba -.-'

Maka: no te preocupes Kid acabamos de llegar y ademas falta tsubaki y Black star

soul: miren ahí viene tsubaki con Black star n.n

tsubaki: Hola chicos perdón por el retr... uh la casa es ermosa

Liz & Maka: lo sabemos ^^

Liz: Kid aqueo ras entramos

Kid: ahorita primero hay que pagar todos denme el dinero

maka, tsubaki, liz : ten ..

patty, soul, Black star: toma ..

Kid: ok ahorita vengo voy a pagar

maka, liz, tsubaki: apurate

Kid: esta bien aya voy

(15 min. después)

Kid: listo aqui..

maka, Liz, tsubaki: danosla

kid:ok tengan

Maka: gracias- ariendo la puerta

Liz: wauuu .. me acabo de volver a enamorar

tsubaki: si yo tambien

Maka: es hermosa

soul y black star: ¬¬. es una casa

Maka y tsubaki: lo sabemos

patty: ok a guardar las cosas

soul: este dia cera muy largo

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>amm disculpen la tardanza es que hoy es el cumple de mi papá y creo que ya no voy a poder subir capítulos a diario ya solo serán todos los viernes ya que estoy empezando a ensayar mi vals de graduación y mi agenda esta un poco apretada -.- ammm bueno gracias por leer y nos vemos el viernes attm:'montse williams germanota X3 <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

maka

uh que wewa... uh el cuarto es enorme aun no puedo creer que sea mio es como del tamaño de la sala de la otra casa, tiene un baño enorme creo que puedo poner una sala en el ^^ ah hoy tengo que ir al shibusen que flojera y mas ver a mi padre ... ojala y aya cambiado ¬¬ pero bueno a levantarse maka que debemos ir a la prepa

maka: Uh otra vez la misma rutina- saliendo de la recamara- oh soul tan temprano y despierto?

Soul: no molestes maka no dormí bien

Maka: por que?

Soul: porque a lado de black star es un infierno...

Maka: pero la otra vez durmieron en la misma recamara

Soul: si pero.. ahora se la paso golpiando mi pared y era un ruidajal que ni con las almoadas en el oido pude dormir

Maka: oooo bueno me voy a bañar

Soul: ok

- 30 min. después-

Maka: Lista ^^

Soul: gloria a dios ya saliste -.-'

Maka: ¬¬ ... Fuck you ... ¬¬

Soul: Igualmente... bueno ya vamos a la escuela

Maka: ok

-en la escuela-

maka: me muero por ver a todos

soul: que bueno- abriendo la puerta del salon

Todos: MAKA!

Maka: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Soul:¬¬

kim: cuando llegaste

maka: amm ase 4 dias

ox: ahh ya llego maka wau que bueno ¬¬

Maka: ¬¬ si no te gusta no hables

kilikk: Y como estuvo new york?

Maka: fantastico, me encanto... no am bisto a mi padre? - al momento que lo dije se abrio la puerta y -

spirit: makaaaa

Maka: para que lo invoque ¬¬ -.-' Spirit Hola

spirit:oh me dijiste hola, hoy es el mejor dia de mi vida ^^

Maka: ¬¬ no espara tanto -.-'

Kim: ah maka me trajiste lo que te pedi ?

Maka: si aquí esta ten - y al momento le entrego una replica exacta de una mini-lady gaga cuando salio en el vídeo de paparazzi se veía tan mona y una de telephone

kim: Maka gracias eres la numero 1 ^^

Maka: no espaar tanto ^^ amm tengo unos boletos para su proximo concierto quieres ir?

kim: ahh maka te adoro - mientras le da un beso en la mejilla a Maka (en forma de amistad)-

Ox: kim yo tengo unos boletos para ir a ver a futuristic sex ro..

kim: No gracias ^^

chrona: maka que bueno volver a verte

Maka: si chrona igualmente y como vas con kid :3

chrona: am de que hablas - mientras se ponia mas roja que un tomate-

maka: de kid y tu daa .-.

chrona: amm este, yo , amm

maka: no te preocupes te comprendo -mintras voltea a ver a soul- amm no sabes que materia nos toca ahorita kim?

kim: am si una de destresa en batallas pero el maestro renuncio y ahorita no savemos

maka: am hablas del de cabello negro tipo choi siwon

kim: si el

Maka. quemal me gustaba verlo

kim: si ami igual y mas cuando se quitaba la camisa

Maka: si queria lavar ropa en el ^^

Stein: maka- soul, black star-tsubaki y kid-liz y patty les habla shinigami-sama

maka, soul, black star, tsubaki, kid, liz y patty ; ok

* * *

><p><strong>bueno ya se un poco corto si pero esta semana estubo muy pesada de echo no puede subirlo antesporque estube terminando mi proyecto de la escuela ¬¬ pero les prometo que el otro va a estar mejo .. palabra de 1 little monster... bye cuidense y nos vmos paz ^^<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola bueno aqui esta el capitulo 8 lo subo un poco ****adelantado ^^**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8<p>

Maka Pov

Ivamos caminando por la dead room para llegar con sinigami-sama y rea un pinche silencio qe incomodaba pero no me llamo mucho la idea que fuera yo quien rompiera el silencio ... y unos minutos mas al fin llegamos

Sinihgami-sama: Hola hola hola chicos ^^

Todos: buenos dias shinigami -.-

shinigami-sama: Maka que bueno que ya llegaste me alegro demasiado que mi mejor teqnica este aqui ^^

Maka: gracias shinigami-maka que bueno volver a verlo ^^

Shinigami -sama: Esta bien ya pueden irse ^^

Todos: wtf ? ¬¬

soul: para eso nos llamo? -.-'

shinigami-sama: esque queria saludarlos a vivo y a todo color ^^

Todos: ¬¬' ok nos vamos bye.. -.-'

Shinigami-sama: nos vemos ^^

... OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO...

aun no puedo ceer que para eso nos llamo Shinigami-sama ¬¬ solo porque queria saludarnos .. que poca mad..

Liz: quien es ella maka' *en forma de susurro*

Maka: amm creo que es una de las sirvientas de kim... pero que querra ?

Liz: ni idea pero ya le viste la arrugas que tiene

Maka: si de seguro no usa crema jajajjajaja

& al entrar al salon kim tenia una bolsa cafe y se aserco a mi con cara de estoy contenta ^^

Kim: ten maka. tu eres la primera a la que el queria entregar esto por ser una de mis mejores amigas *dandole un pequeño sobre*

Maka: amm gracias kim

y despues kim le dio a todos los de la escuela en mismo sobre solo que el mio era dorado & decía:

_maka tienes el onor de ser invitada a mi fiesta de cumpleaños este fin de semana en la mancion mas chica *desgraciadamente* pero bueno la fienta iniciara a lad 6:00 ¡No falteS! attm: Kim PD: lleva mi regalo ^^_

ok si iria las fiesta de kim son las mejores...

y asi estubo todo el dia ya que casi todos nuestros maestros faltaron ^^ Que bonito

...OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO...

(en la casota)

Maka: asu apoco kim apenas va a cumplir 17?

tsubaki:eso parece es la mas nena

Soul: si pero la que siempre ase las mejores fiestas

black star: si me encanto la pasada Y para que su maximo dios lo dija es que estunbo a pura madr...

kid: amm bueno yo nunca e ido a una fiesta de kim

liz y patty: nosotras tamopoco

los demas: Queee?

Liz: si nunca hemos ido a alguna

Maka: am si ahora que lo mencionan nunca an ido porque tienen viajes para hacer acuerdo con otras perosnas no ?

Kid: si pero esta vez no vamos porque le pedí a papa que fuera el

Soul: ahhh... entonces si van a ir a esta fiesta no ?

patty: shiiiii

black star: ah... & que van a usar?'

Soul: aun no ce

tsubaki: yo tampoco

maka: de seguro kim me va a hablar para que vallamos igual ^^

soul: ustedes 2 son muy amigas

maka: si y todo porque gracias ami conoció a Lady Gaga

Soul:ah. ahora entiendo... -.-

...y de repente sonó...

Judas Juda-ah-as  
>Judas Juda-ah-as<br>Judas Juda-ah-as  
>Judas Gaga<p>

Judas Juda-ah-as  
>Judas Juda-a<p>

Maka : oh mi telefono

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

maka: Hola

Kim: hola maka habla kim

Maka: ah hola kim Que paso ?

kim: es que creo que encontré los vestidos perfectos para la fiesta ^^

Maka: enserio y como son?

kim: es una sorpresa ven a mi casa y te doy el tuyo.. ah y me deves 100 000 000 yenes

Maka: por que?

kim: ah por el vestido mensa ¬¬

Maka: ah ahorita te lo pago no hay problema

kim: Ok' ven a mi casa por el

maka: Ok ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Soul: que paso ?

maka : Y los chicos ?

Soul: a kid le llamo su papá y se llevo a las thompson y tsubaki se acordó de que hoy.. black star y ella iban al cine y se fueron..

Maka:ahhh

Soul: y que paso Pregunto por 2° vez? ¬¬

Maka: ah es que kim me llamo para decirme que ya me compro mi vestido & que fuera hoy a su casa para recogerlo

Soul: ahh Bien

Maka: & me preguntaba si había un albino de ojos carmesí lindo que se ofreciera a llevarme a casa de kim

Soul: quien Yo?

Maka: No mi tio... ¬¬

Soul: Ok' ve por las llaves del carrito negro de kid

Maka: te adoro soul.. eres el chico mas cool que conocí ... *mientras le daba al peliblanco un beso en la mejilla y lo abrasaba *

Soul: ya basta me babeas ¬¬ ( Ok' todos sabemos que a Soul le encanto pero se ase el que no C: )

Maka: Ok'

En el carro de Kid

Soul: Maka pon musica..

Maka: pero por que yo ?

soul: perque yo voy manejando y porque yo lo digo o si no te bajo y te vas camonando eh

Maka:Ok' ya voy... am Soul?

Soul: si ?

maka: puedo poner a Lady Gaga *con cara de perrito a medio morir * (ok si lo ce Soul no se va a poder resistir y va a decir que si)

Soul:Ok

...canción 1 del álbum Born this way...

I'm gonna marry the night  
>I won't give up on my life<br>I'm a warrior queen  
>Live passionately tonight<p>

I'm gonna marry the dark  
>Gonna make love to the stark<br>I'm a soldier to my own emptiness  
>I am a winner<p>

I'm gonna marry the night  
>I'm gonna marry the night<br>Gonna marry the night

(al llegar a la casa de kim)

Maka: Me esperas o bajas?

Soul:te espero

Maka: ok

& me dirigí a tocar el timbre- me abrió me invito a comer yo le dije que soul me esperaba me dio una bolsa negra con un vestido adentro me dijo que no lo abriera hasta que llegara a mi casa y con la misa me regrese

y al llegar a mi casa hacia un frio tremendo ...

Maka: amm soul me voy a mi cuarto

Soul: ok

-en mi recamara-

ok primero me doy un bañito de agua calientita porque este frió de mier..coles me esta matando ¬¬ y despues me pruebo el vetido ^^.. agarre mi toallita y me dirigi a mi bañito, le abri a la caliente y espere un rato y despues le puse un poco de fría.. si lo ce queria calentarme pero tampoco queria ser sopita de maka... la terminar mi baño busque mi pijama pero no estaba entonce decidí ponerme lo primero que encontré después saque el vestido de la bolsa negra.. me sentía tan emocionada de verlo.. Y Me volví a enamorar era hermoso era tipo plástico como el que huso rihanna en el vídeo S&M no se porque pero ere titulo me encantaba era hermoso.. pero buen no dude y me puse el vestido.. era un vestido negro con el moño Rojo pero era fantástico y se me veía super bien se me formaba muy buen cuerpo al fin y al cabo 4 meses en el gimnasio tenia un cuerpo de 10 me encanto peor al final me lo tuve que quitar porque no quería que le pasara nada malo...

Soul Pov

Ok' iba caminando a mi recamara lo único que quería con este frió es cobijarme con mis mantas.. pero algo llamo mi atencion

1.- que los chicos aun no abian vuelto

2.- Que la recamara de Maka estaba entre abierta

Jeje... no dude y me fije en que lograban ver mis ojos y la vi se ve que se había cambiado porque se estaba acomodando la blusa negra.. Diablos porque no me fije antes ¬¬ .. pero bueno después note que metía una bolsa negra a su armario y sin dudalo entre

Soul: Bu- Maka salto del susto me mato pobre sita jajajjajajajajajajja

Maka: Wtf? .|.

soul: hubieras visto tu caja ...

Maka: viste lo que meti ? ¬¬

Soul: no. pero quiero

Maka: aja si ¬¬

soul: encerio

maka: mira esto .|.

soul: ok ok no lo veo pero ...

- ok se veía bien Maka se veía mas que bien llevaba un short Rojo entalladisimo el pelo suelto y una maldita blusa negra de tirantes- & después ella me saco de mis pensamientos

Maka: siii ?

Soul: ah que si podia dormir con tigo hoy

Maka: ajam y porque ?

Soul: tengo 3 buenas razones ^^

Maka: ajam Y cuales ?

Soul : Ok'

1.- porque hace demaciado frio

2.- poque conozco a una rubia de ojos verde demasiado linda que me dejara dormir con ella

3.-porque vi algo con lo que qede traumado de por vida -.-'

Maka: que viste?''

Soul: no querrás saverlo ... *O*

Maka: ok -.-'

Soul: ese ok es un si ?

Maka: ah si quier..

Soul: gracias Maka pido el lado derecho ^^- dije mientras me tire a su cama

Maka: ok...-.-' pero no te metas con mis mini-ladys gaitas eh ¬¬

Soul: ¬¬ no te preocupes ellas estarán a salvo ademas a mi también me gusta Lady Gaga

Maka: encerio esa no me la savia

Soul: era un sereto muy guardado nada mas te lo confio a ti Ok'

Maka: ok Pinki promess - me dijo mientras also su dedito

Soul: es encerio eso es muy poco cool

Maka: vamos soul tu eras el que lo invento ¬¬

Soul:Ok' pnki promess

Maka pov

ok si aun no puedo creer que allá aceptado dormir con soul.. pero no creo que sea tan malo ademas somos los mejores amigos aunque nos paliemos.. de echo ahorita salio por galletas y leche ^^ ojala y traiga triki trakes ^^ es como cuando eramos niños ..

Soul: Ya llege !

Maka: que trajiste :3 ?

Soul: leche de chocolate, galletas oreo Y.. Triki trakes :3

Maka: ohh ^^ Y que vemos en la tele ?

Soul: Que hai ?

Maka: ahh ay que hacer zapinng para ver que encontramos

Soul:Ok'

Maka: tienes los honores soul has zapinng

Soul: que bueno Empezemos ^^

.. primero empezamos por el canal 2 y despuens en adelante... unas 3 vueltas despues

Soul: no hay nada -.-

Maka: lo se.. no hay musica, peliculas o anime

Soul: ahh si nada mas programas de niños ¬¬ Chiquitos

Maka: le damos otra vuelta

Soul: Ok'

y asi asta que encontraros algo bueno

Maka: soul regresale ^^

Soul: porque ?

Maka: regresare ¬¬

Soul: ok

Maka: Mira Bob esponja ^^

Soul: ok qui le dejo

Maka: dame mis galletas y mi leche de chocolate ^^

soul: ten pero dame Triki trakes eh?

Maka: Y que me das a cambio ?

Soul: amm... Galletas oreo y leche de vainilla

Maka: ammm... Ok'

Si lo se parecíamos niños chiquitos viendo caricaturas y haciendo tratos por galletas y leche de sabor pero bueno. :3

Maka: ne soul?

Soul: Que ? no ves que estoy viendo a bob esponja ^^

Maka: Y los chicos ?

Soul: oyes si en ciento aun no han vuelto ^^

MAka: si bueno supongo que black star y tsubaki ya no?

Soul: supongo

maka: ahh ya me duelen mis ojitos ya vamos a dormir

Soul: ok

Maka: como cuando eramos niños

Soul: si Ok'

y nos pusimos igual que cuando niños boca abajo con las manos agarradas que bonito ^^

* * *

><p><strong>ok aqui termina el capitulo 8 jeje am bueno unos de los mas largos nos vmos cuidense attm: 'Montse Williams Germanota ^^<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**ok el capitulo 9 ^^**

* * *

><p>-Maka Pov-<p>

ahh que temprano desperté ^.^ pero dormi en el pecho de soul ? si lo ce estaba acurrucada el el pecho de soul y el me abrasaba por la cintura *O* si por ovio me encanto pero como llegue ahí ? trate de no despertarlo pero vi que falle así que me hice otra vez la dormida ^^ jeje y segun soul me desperto otra vez

Soul: Maka levantate floja

Maka: em?

Soul: son las 11 de la mañana

Maka: como diablos llegue aquí ?

Soul: no ce tal ves tenias ganas ^^

Maka: .|. -...- ajam pues yo no te estoy abrazando ^^

Soul: no se lo digas a nadie

Maka: Ok' a levantarnos

Soul: ok

.. al pararnos nos dirijimos a la puerta y yo me puse enfrente del lado derecho y soul atrás recargándose en el margen izquierdo de la puerta

Kid: Dur-durmieron

Liz: jun-ju-juntos?

Maka: si por que?

Liz: pero como?

Soul: es que estunimos viendo toda la noche Bob esponja y nos quedamos dormidos

black star: en serio viejo Bob esponja pues yo los teletubis

kid: pues les gane yo los cubitos ^^

la chicas : WTF ?

tsubaki: ammm Maka debemos de ir a comprar despensa

Maka:Ok' vamos hoy

Kid:si pero en la camioneta roja

soul:Yo manejo

Black star: yo pongo la musica

Maka:no ese es mi trabajó, ademas tu puedes compartir asiento con tsubaki ^^

Black star: ok

maka: EM voy a cambiar

tsubaki: yo igual

Todo : Ok'

Yo y tsubaki nos metimos ala misma recamara nos pusimios unos pantalones de mesclilla entubados demasiado apretados una blusa de tirantes yo rojo y ella negra y unos tenis y con la misma nos salimos

Soul: tan rapido ?

Maka: Si

Black star: como es que se ponen esos pantalones?

Maka: ah es que nos untamos mantequilla ¬¬

Black star: Encerio ?' ^^

Maka: No jajajjaa ^^

black star: Jodete .|.

tsubaki: vamos black star *dandole un beso*

black star: Ok'

todos: lo que hace el amor *O*

liz: Kid... creo que no podre ir..

kid: por que ?

liz: porque tengo cosas que hacer ^^

kid: Ok'

Maka: ya nos camos?

Soul: Ok'

...en la camioneta...

Maka: y el publio pide?

Soul: ammm... Hair

Maka: Ok'

Maka:

Whenever I'm dressed cool my parents put up a fight  
>(Uh huh uh huh)<br>And if I'm hot shot mom will cut my hair at night  
>(Uh huh uh huh)<br>And in the morning I'm short of my identity  
>(Uh huh uh huh)<br>I scream mom and dad why can't I be who I want to be?  
>(Uh huh uh huh) To be<p>

I just wanna be myself and I want you to love  
>Me for who I am<br>I just wanna be myself and I want you to know  
>I am my hair<p>

I've had enough, this is my prayer  
>That I'll die livin' just as free as my hair<br>I've had enough, this is my prayer  
>That I'll die livin' just as free as my hair<p>

I've had enough, I'm not a freak  
>I just keep fightin' to stay cool on these streets<br>I've had enough, enough, enough  
>And this is my prayer, I swear<br>I'm as free as my hair  
>I'm as free as my hair<br>I am my hair  
>I am my hair<p>

Soul y maka oviendo la cabeza :

Free as my hai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-r  
>Free as my hai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-r<br>Free as my hai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-r  
>Free as my hai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-r<p>

...en el centro comerial...

Patty: oe queero subirme en un carrito

blak star: yo tambien

kid: ok que les parese si nos dividimos en grupos de 3 y3

maka: me parece bien

Soul: a mi tambien

tsubaki: pero como nos dividiriamos?

kid: amm asi... Soul, maka y patty ... y ... tu, to y blak star

Todos: Ok'

y asi estubimos todo el dia asta que teminamos y pagamos

... otra vez en la camioneta...

Maka: y que pide la gente

Soul: emmmmmm ... black jesus amen fashion

Maka: Ok'

maka*

I grew up in New York City  
>Since I was born on Broadway baby<br>Moved downtown when I was just nineteen  
>To start a new life on the New York scene<p>

There's no way I could be stopped  
>Was taking my best shot<br>I had a better plan  
>There's no way I could be stopped<br>Was coming for your spot  
>I met a better man<p>

Amen  
>On the runway<br>Dressed in his best  
>Amen fashion<br>On the runway  
>Work it Black Jesus<p>

Amen  
>On the runway<br>Dressed in his best  
>Amen fashion<br>On the runway  
>Work it Black Jesus<p>

Dancing in my revelation  
>Underground pop civilization<br>Concrete poetry to feed my mind  
>Old symbolism was left behind<p>

There's no way I could be stopped  
>Was taking my best shot<br>I had a better plan  
>There's no way I could be stopped<br>Was coming for your spot  
>I met a better man<p>

Amen  
>On the runway<br>Dressed in his best  
>Amen fashion<br>On the runway  
>Work it Black Jesus<p>

Amen  
>On the runway<br>Dressed in his best  
>Amen fashion<br>On the runway  
>Work it Black Jesus<p>

Put it on amen fashion  
>Celebrate oh oh a new compassion<br>Put it on amen fashion  
>Celebrate oh oh style your passion<p>

Put it on amen fashion  
>Celebrate oh oh a new compassion<br>Put it on amen fashion  
>Celebrate oh oh wear out your vision<p>

Maka , Soul y Black star:

Black Jesus Black Jesus Black Jesus  
>Jesus is the new black<p>

* * *

><p><strong>bueno qui termina el capitulo 9 si lo se los e estado subiendo muy temprano pero ya estoy libre y no quiero que se me pierda la inspiracion y ya subirlos ... Attm: 'Montse Williams Germanota ^^<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**hola bueno qui esta el captulo 10**

* * *

><p>capitulo 10<p>

Maka Pov

Ok' estábamos en el sillón de enfrente viendo una película... las gemelas y Kid del lado izquierdo, Black star Y tsubaki del lado derecho los dejamos asta el final por que suponíamos que no verían la película y no queríamos ver lo asían ^^ Y en medio Yo y soul... jeje ... Pero no me dejaban verla en Paz

tsubaki: Maka ya tienes la ropa para la fiesta?

Maka: amm ya

Tsubaki: Y los zapatos?

Maka:... amm.. tsubaki

stubaki: no me digas *O*

Maka: aun no los tengo

Soul:Hay la fiesta es mañana.. y si lo dicen mañana mejor ¬¬

Maka: no me digas eso -.-

Soul: Si como lo oiste la fiesta es mañana..

Black star: viejo todavía no tenemos la ropa...

Maka: si se acuerdan mañana mejor ¬¬

Black satr: Jodete

tsubaki: amm que les oparece si vamos a comprar lo que nos hace falta?

Maka:Ok'

Soul: me parece buena idea

Black stra: yo voy a donde mi Diosa valla

Soul y Maka: que cuesi jajaja

Maka: kid vamos a ir a comprar unas cosas

Kid:Ok'

Soul: Kid me prestas tu carrito negro ?

Kis: sin un rasguno *dandole las llevaes*

Soul:Lo cuidare como a mi vida ^^

En el carro

Black stra :Maka pon Black jesus

Maka: te gusto mucho esa cansion

Black star:si ademas Lady Gaga no esta tan mal que digamos

Maka: verdad ^^

tsubaki:¬¬ enserio ¬¬

Maka, soul y Black star: sii esta buenisim..

Tsubaki:Maka te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo

Maka: si lo se sonó un poco Gay.. pero es la verdad me encanta ademas tu saves que me gusta alguien

Tsubaki: si ahh.. Black star si vuelves a decir que lady gaga esta buenisima te mato ¬¬

Maka y soul: jajaja tsubaki esta celosa.. celosa.. C E L O S A ... jajajja

Black star: Ok'

Soul: uhh viejo una chica te controla ademas tsubaki.. black star solo sueña con lady gaga ella es mi novia

Maka: jajajaa quisieras ella y yo nos casamos jajajaj

soul: entonces soy su amante

Maka: .|. mientes stefani jamas me engañaría

Soul: ajam

Tsubaki: ajjaajja quien diría que veríamos a Soul y a Maka pudiéndose por una chica jajaja

Maka: no cariño es es cualquier chica ella es Lady Gaga ... La reina del Pop

Tsubaki: Ok' perdón ... ^^

En el centro comercial Maka Pov

Al entrar en el centro comercial quedamos que primero ivamos a ir por los zapatos y al entrar a la tienda las vi y me enamore eran unas zapatillas se suela roja.. eran rojas con un tipo de cruzado en donde va el empeine al llegar al tobillo tenia unas tiras para amarra de donde caían estrellas negras y eran de tacón fino como de 10 cm. Lo suficiente para alcanzar a Soul.. al pedirlas las vi mejor tenían en el tacón un unicornio negro eran hermosas lo malo fue que no había del numero de tsubaki yo calso del 2 y ella del 4 .. pero se compro unas también bonitas-no tanto como las mías- eran moradas de plataforma tenían una linea de estrellas moradas en donde va el empeine pero al llegar al tobillo una pequeña tira para amarrar y un cierre por detrás.. eran Bonitas .. Después fuimos por su vestido... era un straple morado con una guía de estrellas doradas que lo recorría como una serpiente era arriba de la rodilla y le quedaba muy bien de lejos se podía ver como a black star se le caía la baba casi podía llenar un estadio con la cantidad que tiraba jaja.. al lo ultimo fuimos por la ropa de los chicos Soul llevaba una camisa negra con una cruz roja con un corazón negro adentro, en el lado inferior derecho y un pantalón negro con una sudadera roja y unos vans rojos si nos ponían juntos combinábamos jaja.. black star llevaba un camisa negra que raramente decia Jesus is the new black como en la canción de black jesus lo decía con unas letras moradas chingame la vista con estallas del mismo colo un pantalón negro y unos tenis nike morados con estrellas doradas.. el con tsubaki asían una bonita pareja pero al final rumbo a salir vi una chaqueta Roja con manga hasta el codo y con largo a unos pocos centímetros del pecho me encanto pero alguien me saco de mis pensamientos

Soul: te gusta?

Maka: si es linda

Soul: y como es tu vestido?

Maka: es negro satrple

Soul: te la compro

Maka: encerio

Soul: si porque no? ademas no quiro que los otros chicos ande de arastrados ¬¬

Maka: jaja Ok'

En el carro- eran como las 11 de la noche-

MAka: el Publico pide ?

Soul Y Black star: ammm... judas

Maka: ahh me encanta

Woah woah woah woah woah  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<br>Woah woah woah woah woah  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<p>

Judas Juda-ah-as  
>Judas Juda-ah-as<br>Judas Juda-ah-as  
>Judas Gaga<p>

Judas Juda-ah-as  
>Judas Juda-ah-as<br>Judas Juda-ah-as  
>Judas Gaga<p>

When he calls to me I am ready  
>I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs<br>Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain  
>Even after three times he betrays me<p>

Ah-ah-ahhh-ow  
>Ah-ah-ahhh-ow<br>I'll bring him down, bring him down down  
>Ah-ah-ahhh-ow<br>Ah-ah-ahhh-ow  
>A king with no crown, king with no crown<p>

I'm just a holy fool  
>Oh baby it's so cruel but<br>I'm still in love with Judas baby  
>I'm just a holy fool<br>Oh baby it's so cruel but  
>I'm still in love with Judas baby<p>

Woah woah woah woah woah  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<br>Woah woah woah woah woah  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<p>

Judas Juda-ah-as  
>Judas Juda-ah-as<br>Judas Juda-ah-as  
>Judas Gaga<p>

I couldn't love a man so purely  
>Even prophets forgave his goofy way<br>I've learned love is like a brick you can  
>Build a house or sink a dead body<p>

Ah-ah-ahhh-ow  
>Ah-ah-ahhh-ow<br>I'll bring him down, bring him down down  
>Ah-ah-ahhh-ow<br>Ah-ah-ahhh-ow  
>A king with no crown, king with no crown<p>

I'm just a holy fool  
>Oh baby it's so cruel but<br>I'm still in love with Judas baby  
>I'm just a holy fool<br>Oh baby it's so cruel but  
>I'm still in love with Judas baby<p>

Woah woah woah woah woah  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<br>Woah woah woah woah woah  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<p>

Soul, Maka y Black star:

Ew

In the most biblical sense I am beyond repentance  
>Fame, hooker, prostitute wench vomits her mind<br>But in the cultural sense I just speak in future tense  
>Judas kiss me if offenced<br>Or wear ear condom next time

Maka:

I wanna love you  
>But something's pulling me away from you<br>Jesus is my virtue  
>And Judas is the demon I cling to<br>I cling to

Just a holy fool  
>Oh baby it's so cruel but<br>I'm still in love with Judas baby  
>I'm just a holy fool<br>Oh baby it's so cruel but  
>I'm still in love with Judas baby<p>

Woah woah woah woah woah  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<br>Woah woah woah woah woah  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<p>

Judas Juda-ah-as  
>Judas Juda-ah-as<br>Judas Juda-ah-as  
>Judas Gaga<p>

Maka: jajaja que bonito

Tsubaki: wau maka cantas bien

Soul: si no te habia escuchado

Black star: deves de cantar solo para un dios como yo

Maka:jaja gracias ^^

en la casa

Maka:ahh que wewa tengo

Liz: aver chicas las zapatillas

Maka: mira ^^

Tsubaki: mira ^^

Liz: son hermosas estoy orgullosa de ustedesy mas de la que se compro las rojas

Maka:gracias

Soul: oigan nunca emos probado ver peliculas en el cuarto de arriba

Kid: si es cieto ademas si nos quedamos dormidos la cama abarca todo en ancho del cualto

Black star: veamos peliculas

Soul: que les parece chicas?

maka:ok

Liz: buena idea

Tsubaki:Ok'

Patty: encantada

Kid:Ok' vamos

En la recama de arriba Maka Pov

Soul: que vemos?

Maka: que hai kid?

Kid: Madagascar y Blood cual quieren?

Liz: no seas mamon kid por ovio blood

Maka: amm creo que yo tengo La de 'Que paso ayer?'

black star: yo voy por ella donde esta maka

Maka:en donde tengo todos mis discos a y si quieren ahy uno de karaoque

Black star:Ok'

Tsubaki: amm yo quiero el de karaoque quiero volver a oir a Maka cantar

Kid: ok'

Patty: yo nunca e oido a Maka cantar

Liz: yo tampoco

Black star: se han perdido de mucho

Soul: y que les parece si vamos al cuarto de música oímos a Maka cantar y de ahí vemos la película

Maka: si quieren?

Todos: ok

En el cuarto de musica

Soul: mira Maka un piano.. me diijo un pajarito que tusaves tocar

Kid: wau ya tenemos a 2 pianistas

Liz: wau Maka cantante y pianista

Tsubaki:vamos maka toca y canta

Maka: Ok' pero no se burlen eh ?

Todos:Ok'

Maka: gracias- al empesar a tocar me dieron un cara de. oh si save tocar y despues me afloje un poco para cantar

It's been a long time since I came around  
>Been a long time but I'm back in town<br>And this time I'm not leavin' without yoü

Yoü taste like whiskey when yoü kiss me awe  
>I'd give anything again to be your babydoll<br>This time I'm not leaving without yoü

He said, sit back down where yoü belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br>Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time  
>And yoü said to me<p>

(There's somethin')  
>Somethin', somethin' about this place<br>Somethin' 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face  
>Somethin', somethin' about my cool Nebraska guy<br>Yeah somethin' about baby yoü and I

It's been two years since I let yoü go  
>I couldn't listen to a joke or rock n' roll<br>And muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart

On my birthday yoü sang me "Heart of Gold"  
>With a guitar hummin' and no clothes<br>This time I'm not leaving without yoü

He said, sit back down where yoü belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br>Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time  
>And yoü said to me<p>

(There's somethin')  
>Somethin', somethin' about this place<br>Somethin' 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face  
>Somethin', somethin' about my cool Nebraska guy<br>Yeah somethin' about baby yoü and I

Yoü and I, yoü yoü and I  
>Yoü yoü and I, yoü yoü and I<br>Yoü and I, yoü yoü and I  
>Baby I'd rather die, without yoü and I<p>

(Come on put your drinks up)

We gotta whole lotta money but we still pay rent  
>'Cause you can't buy a house in heaven<br>There's only three men that ima serve my whole life  
>It's my daddy, and Nebraska and Jesus Christ<p>

(There's somethin')  
>Somethin', somethin' about the chase<br>(6 whole years)  
>I'm a New York woman born to run you down<br>Still want my lipstick all over your face  
>There's somethin', somethin' about just knowin' when it's right<p>

So put your drinks up for Nebraska, for Nebraska, Nebraska I love ya

Yoü and I, yoü yoü and I  
>Baby I'd rather die<br>Without yoü and I  
>Yoü and I, yoü yoü and I<br>Nebraska I'd rather die, without yoü and I

It's been a long time since I came around  
>Been a long time but I'm back in town<br>And this time I'm not leaving without yoü

Todos:bravo Maka.. * aplaudiéndole*

Maka: gracias

Liz: Maka mis respetos

Tsuabki: que bien tocas

Black star: Otra otra

Maka: pero ayudame con la bateria

Black stra: ok

Whenever I'm dressed cool my parents put up a fight  
>(Uh huh uh huh)<br>And if I'm hot shot mom will cut my hair at night  
>(Uh huh uh huh)<br>And in the morning I'm short of my identity  
>(Uh huh uh huh)<br>I scream mom and dad why can't I be who I want to be?  
>(Uh huh uh huh) To be<p>

I just wanna be myself and I want you to love  
>Me for who I am<br>I just wanna be myself and I want you to know  
>I am my hair<p>

I've had enough, this is my prayer  
>That I'll die livin' just as free as my hair<br>I've had enough, this is my prayer  
>That I'll die livin' just as free as my hair<p>

I've had enough, I'm not a freak  
>I just keep fightin' to stay cool on these streets<br>I've had enough, enough, enough  
>And this is my prayer, I swear<br>I'm as free as my hair  
>I'm as free as my hair<br>I am my hair  
>I am my hair<p>

Free as my hai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-r  
>Free as my hai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-r<br>Free as my hai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-r  
>Free as my hai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-r<p>

Sometimes I want some raccoon or red highlights  
>Just because I want my friends to think I'm dynamite<br>And on Friday rock city high school dance  
>I've got my bangs to hide that I don't stand a chance<br>A chance

I just wanna be myself and I want you to love  
>Me for who I am<br>I just wanna be myself and I want you to know  
>I am my hair<p>

I've had enough, this is my prayer  
>That I'll die livin' just as free as my hair<br>I've had enough, this is my prayer  
>That I'll die livin' just as free as my hair<p>

I've had enough, I'm not a freak  
>I just keep fightin' to stay cool on these streets<br>I've had enough, enough, enough  
>And this is my prayer, I swear<br>I'm as free as my hair  
>I'm as free as my hair<br>I am my hair  
>I am my hair<p>

Free as my hai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-r  
>Free as my hai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-r<br>Free as my hai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-r  
>Free as my hai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-r<p>

I just want to be free, I just want to be me  
>And I want lots of friends that invite me to their parties<br>I don't want to change and I don't want to be ashamed  
>I'm the spirit of my hair, it's all the glory that I bear<p>

I'm my hair, I am my hair  
>I'm my hair, I am my hair<br>I am my hair, I am my hair  
>It's all the glory that I bear<br>I'm my hair, I am my hair  
>It's all the glory that I bear<br>I'm my hair, I am my hair  
>I'm my hair<p>

I've had enough, this is my prayer  
>That I'll die livin' just as free as my hair<br>I've had enough, this is my prayer  
>That I'll die livin' just as free as my hair<br>I've had enough, I'm not a freak  
>I just keep fightin' to stay cool on these streets<p>

I've had enough, enough, enough  
>And this is my prayer, I swear<br>I'm as free as my hair  
>I'm as free as my hair<br>I am my hair  
>I am my hair<p>

Tsubaki: ay que lindo tocan

Maka y black star: gracias

Maka:bueno vamos a ver la pelicula no ?

Soul: Ok'

* * *

><p><strong>amm bueno gracias por leer jeje .. ahh y si quieren oir las casiones qe canto maka son Yoü and I y la que canto con black star: Hair me despido no se pierdan el proximo capitulo: la fiesta de kim que pasara ? bueno solo les puedo contar que va a pasar algo con Soul y Maka ..y Maka va a brillar esa noche nos vemos.. paz ^^ ATTM:'Montse Williams Germanota cuídense MWG<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola Hola como estan bueno aqui esta lo prometido**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11: La fiesta de Kim<p>

(Maka Pov)

uhh que wewa...uh que es esto?...Oh una pierna?ah Si es verdad ayer nos quedamos viendo películas y jugando videojuegos Jeje.. Me tengo que ir a casa de Kim..pero Soul me esta abrazando y no lo quiero despertar se ve tan mono Je... Vamos Maka si lo despiertas se va a volver a dormir Ok' a pararme ...

Soul: ummm.,,A donde vas? *adormilado*

Maka:voy a casa de Kim a ayudarla.. duermete

Soul: Ok' cuidate ^^

Maka: Igual

En casa de Kim

Maka:Hola Kim...Buenos días * bostezando*

Kim:Hola wawona Lista?

Maka: Si... oye no soy wewona ¬¬

Kim:Ok' Floja

Fuimos al centro comercial y compramos lo nesesario

-Platos

-vasos rojos

-Globos

-pintura que brilla en la noche

-Mangeras

-Refresos

-una botella de Bonnes de Fresa (hay que brindar .)

& apartemos el pastel...

Kim: Maka que te parece si hacemos Karaoque

Maka:como quieras

Kim:ok

-compramos Helados, Sabritas, Caresas, 10 botes de rema batida, 8 rejas de latas de coca-cola, 7 six de yakult y yogur Jeje...al llegar a la asa nos pusimos a acomodar todo

1.- Dejamos los vestidos y demás a el cuarto 2.- Acodamos todo 3.- llevamos los reflejos al refrigerador 4.- Grabamos los discos 5.- fuimos por el pastel

Después salimos a nuestra sección de "Belleza" según Kim... era un SPA así que acepte ir... Pero que estara haciendo Soul?

En la casa Soul Pov

Todos nos levantamos a las 2 de la tarde Jeje Pero 2 Horas despues las chicas se fueron al su "sección de Belleza" Según liz para quedar bellas ¬¬ nadie como Maka...Nos pusimos a jugar Resident Evil pero estubo aburrido sin que maka nos ayudara cuando nos cansáramos... Me pregunto como estará? deseguro Kim debe de aversela llevado al Spa ¬¬ que mal ¬¬

Casa de Kim 'Maka Pov'

Kim:Maka ya nos vamos a bañar?

Maka: aquioras son?

Kim:amm las 4:30

Maka: vamos

Kim: Ok' amm maka tu cantas en el baño?

Maka: aveces porque?

Kim: porque yo si asi que quiero que me aompañes ^^

Maka: como quieras que canción ?

Kim: Highway unicorn ( road to love)

Maka: Ok'

We can be strong  
>We can be strong<br>Out on this lonely run, on the road to love  
>We can be strong<br>We can be strong  
>Follow that unicorn on the road to love<p>

Run run with her t (x8)

Run run with her top down baby she flies  
>Run run with the fury of a saint in her eyes<br>Run run ha cha cha cha baby she goes  
>With blonde hair and a gun smokin' under her toes<p>

Hoah-oo-woah-oo-woah  
>Oh-oh-oo-oh<br>Ride ride pony ride ride

Hoah-oo-woah-oo-woah  
>Oh-oh-oo-oh<br>Ride ride pony tonight

We can be strong  
>We can be strong<br>Out on this lonely run, on the road to love  
>We can be strong<br>We can be strong  
>Follow that unicorn on the road to love<p>

I'm on the road  
>I'm on the road to love<br>I'm on the road  
>I'm on the road to love<p>

She's just an American ridin' a dream  
>And she's got a rainbow syrup in her heart that she bleeds<br>She don't care if your papers or your love is the law  
>She's a free soul burnin' roads with a flag in her bra<p>

Hoah-oo-woah-oo-woah  
>Oh-oh-oo-oh<br>Ride ride pony ride ride

Hoah-oo-woah-oo-woah  
>Oh-oh-oo-oh<br>Ride ride pony tonight

We can be strong  
>We can be strong<br>Out on this lonely run, on the road to love  
>We can be strong<br>We can strong  
>Follow that unicorn on the road to love<p>

I'm on the road  
>I'm on the road to love<br>I'm on the road  
>I'm on the road to love<p>

Get your hot rods ready to rumble  
>Cause we're gonna fall in love tonight<br>Get your hot rods read to rumble  
>Cause we're gonna drink until we die<p>

Get your hot rods ready to rumble  
>Cause we're gonna fall in love tonight<br>Get your hot rods read to rumble  
>Cause we're gonna drink until we die<p>

Kim: listo

Maka: Si amm que puntura de uñas tienes

Kim:reo que tengo un rojo sangre

Maka: ohh me la prestas?

Kim: si quieres

Maka:amm Kim como es tu vestido?

Kim:Es como el tuyo nada mas que el mio es rosado con violeta

Maka: ohh Que bien

Kim: maka te desubri ^.^

maka: que ?

Kim: que bonito signo de paz maka

Maka: ahh lo viste

Kim: como no lo vi antes es como el que tiene lay gaga

Maka: si de echo nadie lo a notado y esta en mi brazo jeje

Kim: enserio nadie lo a notado es igual al de lady gaga

Maka: si por eso me lo hice... y que tu no te quedas atras con tu cruz en la pierna

Kim: ohh lo viste

Maka:jaja es imposible no verlo jajaajja

Kim:Ok' jajajajaja que bonito

Maka: siii jajaja

En la casa -General pov- 5:45

Liz: lista

Patty: Ok'

tsubaki: temine

kid: alfin

soul: Ok'

Black star: chicas se ven bien y mas tsubaki

Todas: graias

Liz: ustede tambien se ven bien

Patty: me pregunto como se vera maka?

Kid: deseguro linda

Soul: aléjate te ella Kid ¬¬ .|.

Kid: es un juego soul ademas ella solo es mi hermana pequeña

Black star: vamos soul el tiene a su planita de chrona ^^

soul: es verdad jajaja

Kid: vamos chicos chrona tiene lo suyo

Liz: Kid te gusta chrona jajaja

Kid: queee... de donde lo sacaste

Patty:no dijiste que no jajaja

Tsubaki: vamos chicas savemo que al el le gusta chrona tanto como a soul le gusta maka

Soul: correccionalmente a mi no me usta maka..

Liz: te encanta

Black star:paaa viejo te descubrieron

Soul:vamonos son las 5:55

Kid: no le saques soul jajajajaja

Patty: callate Pla ni ta ajajjaja

Soul:suban yo manejo

Kid: ten las llaves

Soul: ok

black star: kid pon musica

Kid: Cual?

Black star: la que simepre pone maka

Kid:cuual?

Soul:Disco 1 canción 3 la canción se llama Government Hooker

Patty: jajaja que bonito titulo: Gobierno prostituta jajaja

Liz: encerio pues la cancion esta padre jaja te la dedio a ti tsubaki

Tsubaki: Jodete liz ¬¬

Kid: wou la primera grosería de tsubaki en mi carro gracias liz

Liz: no ahi problema Kid cuando quieras

Soul: Jajaja

En la fiesta

todos entamos como si nada a la fiesta pero Kim estaba preocupada?

Tsubaki:que te pasa kim?

Kim:esque no a llegado el Dj

Soul:pues dile a kilik que te ayude ^^

Kim:si ya lo se pero aparte tambien prometi que iva a ver alguien que iva a cantar pero la persona se lastimo

Blak star: pues dile a maka que te ayude ¬¬

Kim:Por dios maka ¬¬ no canta bien que digamos ¬¬

Patty: estas loca ya la oiste bien... ella una de las mejores

Soul:es verdad asta toca el piano pidele ayuda ella va a decir que si

Kim:pero mejor invito a jacqueline

Soul:si tu quieres pero si sale mal recuerda a Maka

Kim:la voy a tener en mente..bueno voy a decirle a jacqueline

Tsubaki: Ok'

Maka:Hola chicos

Soul: O

Kid: Por

Black star: Dios

patty:Vamos chios asi se les cai la baba

Tsiubaki:te ves...

Liz:ohh no tengo palabras estoy orgullosa

Patty:jajajajaja

Liz:admiren mi creasion ^^

Kim:amm hicos me prestan atencion ^^ *desde el esenario*

Todos:emmm

Kim:bueno qui les traigo a una antante especial jacqueline

Todos:ok

Jacqueline: Hola a todos bueno le voy a cantar friday

(Yeah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark)  
>Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah<br>Yeah, yeah  
>Yeah-ah-ah<br>Yeah-ah-ah  
>Yeah-ah-ah<br>Yeah-ah-ah  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<p>

Seven a.m., waking up in the morning  
>Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs<br>Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal  
>Seein' everything, the time is goin'<br>Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'  
>Gotta get down to the bus stop<br>Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)

Kickin' in the front seat  
>Sittin' in the back seat<br>Gotta make my mind up  
>Which seat can I take?<p>

It's Friday, Friday  
>Gotta get down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
>Friday, Friday<p>

hero:Hola chicos ^^* asercandose a nosotros*

Todos:Hola

Maka:pobre jacqueline

Gettin' down on Friday  
>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<p>

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<br>Fun, fun, fun, fun  
>Lookin' forward to the weekend<p>

7:45, we're drivin' on the highway  
>Cruisin' so fast, I want time to fly<br>Fun, fun, think about fun  
>You know what it is<br>I got this, you got this  
>My friend is by my right, ay<p>

Hero:pareciera que se le atoro algo en la nariz

Soul:jajaja pobre que oso esta aciendo

I got this, you got this  
>Now you know it<p>

Kickin' in the front seat  
>Sittin' in the back seat<br>Gotta make my mind up  
>Which seat can I take?<p>

It's Friday, Friday  
>Gotta get down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
>Friday, Friday<br>Gettin' down on Friday  
>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<p>

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<br>Fun, fun, fun, fun  
>Lookin' forward to the weekend<p>

Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday  
>Today i-is Friday, Friday (Partyin')<br>We-we-we so excited  
>We so excited<br>We gonna have a ball today

Tomorrow is Saturday  
>And Sunday comes after … wards<br>I don't want this weekend to end

Hero:no mames pobresita jajaja

Maka:y podre del uqe va a antar jajaja

Jacqueline:vamos ox

R-B, Rebecca Black  
>So chillin' in the front seat (In the front seat)<br>In the back seat (In the back seat)  
>I'm drivin', cruisin' (Yeah, yeah)<br>Fast lanes, switchin' lanes  
>Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!)<br>(C'mon) Passin' by is a school bus in front of me  
>Makes tick tock, tick tock, wanna scream<br>Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend  
>We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all<p>

Hero:jajajaaja pobre mamon

Maka:pendeje jajajaaj

Soul:su vida social acaba de terminar jajajja

maka:ay no va a volver a cantar

Hero:no te preocuper maka sabeves que todo dura pero se termina

Maka:jajajajja

It's Friday, Friday  
>Gotta get down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend  
>Friday, Friday<br>Gettin' down on Friday  
>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend<p>

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<br>Fun, fun, fun, fun  
>Lookin' forward to the weekend<p>

It's Friday, Friday  
>Gotta get down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' fo

Soul:que hacer

Maka:la estoy grabando

Hero:para que ?

MAka:para el facebook

Soul:que poca maka...mandame una copia

Hero:;D a mi tambien creo que me va a pagar todas

Maka:aque pagina la van a subir?

Soul: twitter y myspace

Hero: Youtube y google

Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)  
>Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)<br>Fun, fun, fun, fun  
>Lookin' forward to the weekend<p>

Hero:gracias dios

Kim:maka ayúdame

Maka:aque ?

Kim:sube a cantar sii?

Maka:pero que cancion?

Kim:the queen

Maka:ok y despues?

Kim:todas las canciones de lady gaga

hero:da todo

Maka:graias

Kim:vamos maka

...en el ecenario...

Kim:Hola chicos

todos:Hola

Jacqueline:si o no canto hermoso ^^

Todos:ammmmm

Kim:no respondan -.-'... bueno creo que mejor les dejo a la mejor Maka Albarn Oki?

?:si siempre y cuando no cante como la otra

Todos:siii

Kim:lista?

Maka:hola chios bueno yo no canto cosas cagadas sin ofendre jaqueline...pero bueno yo voy a cantar The queen

Oh tonight I'm gonna show  
>Them what I'm made of, oh<br>The killer queen inside me's coming to say hello

Oh tonight I will return  
>The fame and riches earned<br>With you I'd watch them all be burned  
>Woah woah<p>

Whenever I start feeling strong I'm called a bitch in the night  
>But I don't need these 14 karat guns to win<br>I am a woman I insist, it's my life

I can be the queen that's inside of me  
>This is my chance to release<br>And be brave for you  
>You'll see<p>

I can be the queen you need me to be  
>This is my chance to be the dance<br>I've dreamed it's happening  
>I can be the queen<p>

I am wind and hurricane  
>The stormy sky and rain<br>When you run dry I'll flood your pain  
>Woah woah<p>

In between the moments of  
>The lady I've become<br>A voice beats through the  
>Noise like drums<br>Rum pum pum pum

Whenever I start feeling strong I'm called a bitch in the night  
>But I don't need these 14 karat guns to win<br>I am a woman I insist, it's my life

I can be the queen that's inside of me  
>This is my chance to release<br>And be brave for you  
>You'll see<p>

Todos:Ohhh

I can be the queen you need me to be  
>This is my chance to be the dance<br>I've dreamed it's happening  
>The que ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-eeen<br>The queen queeen queeeen  
>Queen queeen queeeen<br>Queen queeen queeeen

Starry night  
>Come inside me like never before<br>Don't forget me when I come crying to Heaven's door

I will fly  
>In a challenger across the sky<br>Like a phoenix  
>So I can remind them of the dream I bore<p>

Todos:brabo

Maka:thank you

?:canta Judas

Woah woah woah woah woah  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<br>Woah woah woah woah woah  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<p>

Judas Juda-ah-as  
>Judas Juda-ah-as<br>Judas Juda-ah-as  
>Judas Gaga<p>

Judas Juda-ah-as  
>Judas Juda-ah-as<br>Judas Juda-ah-as  
>Judas Gaga<p>

When he calls to me I am ready  
>I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs<br>Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain  
>Even after three times he betrays me<p>

Ah-ah-ahhh-ow  
>Ah-ah-ahhh-ow<br>I'll bring him down, bring him down down  
>Ah-ah-ahhh-ow<br>Ah-ah-ahhh-ow  
>A king with no crown, king with no crown<p>

I'm just a holy fool  
>Oh baby it's so cruel but<br>I'm still in love with Judas baby  
>I'm just a holy fool<br>Oh baby it's so cruel but  
>I'm still in love with Judas baby<p>

Woah woah woah woah woah  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<br>Woah woah woah woah woah  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<p>

Judas Juda-ah-as  
>Judas Juda-ah-as<br>Judas Juda-ah-as  
>Judas Gaga<p>

I couldn't love a man so purely  
>Even prophets forgave his goofy way<br>I've learned love is like a brick you can  
>Build a house or sink a dead body<p>

Ah-ah-ahhh-ow  
>Ah-ah-ahhh-ow<br>I'll bring him down, bring him down down  
>Ah-ah-ahhh-ow<br>Ah-ah-ahhh-ow  
>A king with no crown, king with no crown<p>

I'm just a holy fool  
>Oh baby it's so cruel but<br>I'm still in love with Judas baby  
>I'm just a holy fool<br>Oh baby it's so cruel but  
>I'm still in love with Judas baby<p>

Woah woah woah woah woah  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<br>Woah woah woah woah woah  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<p>

todos:Ew

In the most biblical sense I am beyond repentance  
>Fame, hooker, prostitute wench vomits her mind<br>But in the cultural sense I just speak in future tense  
>Judas kiss me if offenced<br>Or wear ear condom next time

I wanna love you  
>But something's pulling me away from you<br>Jesus is my virtue  
>And Judas is the demon I cling to<br>I cling to

Just a holy fool  
>Oh baby it's so cruel but<br>I'm still in love with Judas baby  
>I'm just a holy fool<br>Oh baby it's so cruel but  
>I'm still in love with Judas baby<p>

Woah woah woah woah woah  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<br>Woah woah woah woah woah  
>I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as<p>

Judas Juda-ah-as  
>Judas Juda-ah-as<br>Judas Juda-ah-as  
>Judas Gaga<p>

Todos:eres la mejor ^^

Hero:Canta papermoon jajaja

Todos:siii canta papermoon

I'm falling down into my shadow  
>Iki wo hisomete matte iru deadly night<br>Don't scary majyo ga egaita  
>Kabocha no basho mo sono me ni utsuseru kara<br>See you in your dreams yeah baby  
>Kowai yume dato shitemo<p>

Fairy Blue kimi no tameni hoshi wo kudaki  
>Kazari tsuketa Black Paper Moon<br>Shinjite kureta nara when you're lost, here I am  
>Forever with your soul<br>Miagereba kagayaku tsuki no you ni

Amai shinku no jam wo otoshita card ni  
>Ukabiagaru moji<br>Your destiny kimi ga nozomeba  
>Donna sekai mo sono te ni tsukameru kara<br>Madowasarenaide dare nimo kowasenai  
>Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi<br>Kizuna to iu eien  
>Sakende kuretanara I will find you my dear<br>Doko ni itemo kara mitsuku jyubaku wo toki hanate

Dare mo shinjirarenakute hikutsu ni naru toki mo aru  
>Sore demo kimi no kotoba wa itsudemo mune ni hibiteru<p>

Fairy Blue kimi no tameni hoshi wo kudaki  
>Kazari tsuketa mejirushi<br>Yume wo miushinate mayotta toki miagete hoshii  
>Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi<br>Kizuna to iu shinrai  
>Kimi wa hitori jyanai when you're lost, here I am<br>Forever with your soul  
>Tadoritsukeru kimi ga shinjiru nara<p>

maka:thank you

Kim:maka canta Scheiße

Maka:ok pero nesesioto a kilik

Kilik:ok

Maka: Saves como no?

Kilik:es por ovio soy el mejor en esto wa a sonar igual

Maka:Ok

I don't speak German but I can if you like

Ich schleiban austa be clair es kumpent madre monstère, aus-be aus-can-be flaugen begun be üske but-bair  
>Ich schleiban austa be clair es kumpent madre monstère, aus-be aus-can-be flaugen fräulein uske-be clair<p>

Ich schleiban austa be clair es kumpent madre monstère, aus-be aus-can-be flaugen begun be üske but-bair  
>Ich schleiban austa be clair es kumpent madre monstère, aus-be aus-can-be flaugen fräulein uske-be clair<p>

Ich schleiban austa be clair es kumpent madre monstère, aus-be aus-can-be flaugen begun be üske but-bair  
>Ich schleiban austa be clair es kumpent madre monstère, aus-be aus-can-be flaugen fräulein uske-be clair<p>

I'll take you out tonight  
>Say whatever you like<br>Scheiße Scheiße be mine  
>Scheiße be mine<p>

Put on a show tonight  
>Do whatever you like<br>Scheiße Scheiße be mine  
>Scheiße be mine<p>

When I'm on a mission  
>I rebuke my condition<br>If you're a strong female  
>You don't need permission<p>

I wish that I could dance on a single prayer  
>I wish I could be strong without somebody there<br>I wish that I could dance on a single prayer  
>I wish I could be strong without the Scheiße yeah<p>

Without the Scheiße yeah  
>Without the Scheiße yeah<br>Without the Scheiße yeah  
>Without the Scheiße yeah<p>

I don't speak German, but I wish I could

Ich schleiban austa be clair es kumpent madre monstère, aus-be aus-can-be flaugen begun be üske but-bair  
>Ich schleiban austa be clair es kumpent madre monstère, aus-be aus-can-be flaugen fräulein uske-be clair<p>

Love is objectified by what men say is right  
>Scheiße Scheiße be mine bullshit be mine<br>Blonde high heeled feminist enlisting femmes for this  
>Express your women kind fight for your rights<p>

When I'm on a mission  
>I rebuke my condition<br>If you're a strong female  
>You don't need permission<p>

I wish that I could dance on a single prayer  
>I wish I could be strong without somebody there<br>I wish that I could dance on a single prayer  
>I wish I could be strong without the Scheiße yeah<p>

Without the Scheiße yeah  
>Without the Scheiße yeah<br>Without the Scheiße yeah  
>Without the Scheiße yeah<p>

I don't speak German, but I wish I could

I wish I could dance on a single prayer  
>I wish I could be strong without permission yeah<br>I wish I could dance on single prayer  
>I wish I could be strong without the Scheiße yeah<p>

Without the Scheiße yeah  
>Without the Scheiße yeah<br>Without the Scheiße yeah  
>Without the Scheiße yeah<p>

Ich schleiban austa be clair es kumpent madre monstère, aus-be aus-can-be flaugen begun be üske but-bair  
>Ich schleiban austa be clair es kumpent madre monstère, aus-be aus-can-be flaugen fräulein uske-be clair<p>

todos:ohhh bravoo

kilik y maka:thank you very much

Kim:bravo bueno ya tenemos todo asi que a divertirce

soul:cantaste bien

Maka:gracias

Soul:amm bien

Maka:amm ven

Soul:aque?

Maka: tu ven

Soul:Ok'

En el armario

Soul:que paso?

Maka:mira

Soul:pinturas?

maka:no cualquier pintura esta es especial

Soul:encerio te vas a manchar el vestido que esta tan padre ¬¬

Maka:noo

Soul: entonces?

Maka: Kim compro roca para todos para las chicas blusas de tirantes y mini-shores blancos y para ustedes camisas y shores balncos... asi que ayudame

Soul: aque?

Maka: lleva la pintura yo la ropa y los globos

Soul: enserio ¬¬

maka:sii

en la fiesta: (ok yo les voy a decir como estubo)

cuando llegaron soul y maka con las osas todos empezaron a mancharse y despues empezaron a mojarse con la coca-cola despues con la mangera desde el segudo piso black star reto a soul y entonces le paso la mangera y soul se la metio a la boca y black star le hecho yakult..despues brindaron y demas la fiesta fue como las que hacen los de adidas ^^

A la mañana siguiente Maka Pov

ahh me duele mi cabeza ...soul? que paso y en donde estoy? después sali ala sala por dios abia personas en el suelo wtf que paso ayer? mejor checo si subimos estupideses a twitter?

MakaGermanotta: jajajajajajaja en la fiesta de Kim jajajajajajajaja -hace 7 horas-

ok eso lo publique hace 7 horas..ohh son las 11 osea que todavia estabos despiertos a las 4 ... me tengo 2 preguntas a mi misma

1.-porque amanecí cerca de soul?..lo admito me gusto pero...

2.-Que demonios paso anoche?

...Ok si ..espero que no haya pasado nada malo...

Soul:Holaa

Maka:Buenos dias

Soul:que demonios?

Maka:no lo se cuando yo desperte estaba asi?

Soul:es muy cool

Maka:enerio no has visto a los de la sala X3

Soul:Ok' saves aque horas termino?

Maka:amm pues en twitter puse una publicasion a las 4 de la mañana

Soul:*O*

maka:si asi tambien me quede yo cuando la vi .

Soul:No viste si puse algo estupido?

Maka:soul siempre que publias pones algo estupido ¬¬

Soul:siii..pero ponlo

Soulevans:Con mi novia...-hace 10 horas

Maka:Tienes novia?

Soul:ni idea

Maka:jaja no te acuerdas de tu novia jajaja

Soul:mira otra publiasion hace 10 horas

Soulevans:Maka Albarn-hace 10 horas

Maka:porque mi nombre?

Soul:ni idea

Maka:pero?

Soul:lee bien y observa

Maka:que ?

Soul:lee

Maka:ok

Soul:entendiste

Maka:no

Soul:por dios leelo ¬¬

Maka:nadamas dice com mi novia...Maka albarn

Soul:ya?

Maka:Ohh S-Soy tu-tu novia?

Soul:no lo se pero si es asi no me arepiento jaja

Maka:soul por dios esto es cerio ¬¬

Soul:vamos admite que te gusto ^^

Maka:¬¬

Soul:yo admito que tu a mi si ^^*dandome un beso*

El beso fue corto pero fue tan lindo como sus labios tocaban los mios ahh estoy tan contenta ^^

Maka:Ok'

Soul:ese Ok fue un si?

Maka:...Talvez...

Soul:Makaaa ¬¬

Maka:mande?

soul:habla ¬¬

Maka:1 palabra:Obligame

Soul:asi?

Maka:sii

Soul: Ajam

Maka:que crees Que haces?

Soul:nada

Maka:soul...-Ok me esta besando si por ovio no pude evitar corresponderle pero fue tan...ah no tengo palabras... después mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo no se como pero cuando me di cuenta yo lo tenia abrasando del cuello y el de mi cintura no quiero que ese beso se acabe pero tampoco quiero morir axflisiada...

Soul:aceptalo

Maka:¬¬ me besaste solo porque quieres que te diga que me gustas ¬¬

Soul:no solo por eso..si quieres te sigo besando hasta que lo admitas ^^ pero encerio quiero saves si te gusto ^^

Maka:Ok' si me gustas

Soul:lo sabia

Maka:^^

Soul:Mmmm

Maka:Ok'

Soul:Jajajajajajaja Entonces?

Maka:?...ammm...

Soul:Nos vamos?

Maka:no seria bueno dejar a los chicos aqui

Soul:encerio?

Maka:Ok entonces vamonos

* * *

><p><strong>Jejejeje bueno aqui esta lo prometido... no lo púde subir antes ya que me pelie con mi mama y me quito la computadora Jejeje Ok gracias por leerlo Attm:'Montse Williams Germanotta<strong>


End file.
